


No rest for the virtuous

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott visits Kadara for some much needed rest and relaxation. The relaxation happened but what about the rest?
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	No rest for the virtuous

Scott smiled as Reyes moved off him.  
"Ready for another go?" Reyes laughed.   
"You're insatiable, you know."  
"I haven't seen you in months and I leave tomorrow morning. Who knows when I'll be back."  
"I know. But one of us is a lot younger and he-"  
"Not a lot younger. Just a little bit." He reached out and grabbed his hand, as he noticed the smile disappear off his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" And then because his stupid brain couldn't help itself. "Sick of me already?"  
"No. Never. I just..." Reyes sighed and sat up. "Just remembering the last time you left."

"What about it", he asked, sitting up and leaning his head on his shoulder. He tried to recall when he was on Kadara last. Fighting the Roekarr. Zia. Attending that party. Kissing Reyes in that storage room and again on that rooftop. That magical night in Reyes's arms. Leaving the next morning to infiltrate the Archon's ship. Oh.  
"I'm fine, Reyes. Even Lexi says so."  
"Does she?"  
"Mostly. She still insists I sleep more but besides that I'm good."  
"So no lasting effects?"  
"Nope." If you didn't count the nightmares and he didn't. "And don't you have more important things to worry about? Mr King of Kadara."

"Nothing's more important to me than you, Scott."  
"Wow." He didn't know what to say to that. No, wait. Yes, he did. "Shouldn't we wait to make any declarations? We've only had two dates. Barely spent a month together."  
"When you know, you know. And I knew from your reaction in that cave. Or more specifically, what we did in that cave after Sloane was taken care of." Well, since Reyes had already said it.  
"Me too. But promise me that particular detail doesn't make it into the history books."  
"Don't think we get to decide what's remembered."  
"If we keep it between us we can." He kissed Reyes's neck. "Come on. One more time. Please."

"Should we also keep us between us?"  
"What?" Reyes kissed him before pulling him down and climbing on top of him. "Reyes."  
"One more time coming up."  
"No, wait." Reyes's hands froze but where they froze made it hard to think. But who could blame him? Reyes's fingers were magical. "Reyes, I..." What was he going to say? "I love you and I don't care who knows it. You keep enough of your life in the shadows. Us shouldn't be part of that."  
"Your crew hates me."  
"My crew will come around eventually. Once they realize how much I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed him. "So much. Let me-."

"Pathfinder", SAM interrupted, making both men groan.  
"Go away, SAM. I'm in the middle of something."  
"Actually", Reyes said before kissing him again. "I'm the one in the middle of something. No, someone."  
"Pathfinder, you have a vid meeting with Addison in an hour."  
"No, I have a vid meeting with Addison at 0800 tomorrow morning."  
"Which is in an hour."  
"What?"

He pushed Reyes off him and sat up before reaching for the curtains and pulling them open. The glare from the sun almost blinded him.  
"Shit", he groaned. "Lexi's going to murder me when I get back to the ship."  
"And here I thought she was one of the ones who liked me."  
"She does. Or she did before you kept me up all night. I'm going to blame you entirely, by the way."  
"Good. It was my fault. But how can she blame me? Or you, looking as gorgeous as you do?"

He swatted at Reyes's arm as it wrapped around his middle.  
"Stop that."  
"Thought you wanted to go again?"  
"I'll be late if we do. You take your time."  
"And that's a bad thing?" He smiled as he felt Reyes's lips on his neck. "You love it. You love me."  
"I do. I really do." He turned and threw his arms around him. "Screw it", he giggled, pulling Reyes down over him. "Addison can wait."


End file.
